


Two Years, Amatus

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Leaving Home, M/M, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers, Two Years Later, Why can't Dorian just stay, reuinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the reunion Ferron Lavellan has been waiting for, to see the love of his life once again. He isn't concerned about anything that has to do with the Exalted Council, but the news that Dorian gives him could send him reeling once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years, Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks so much for reading! <3 This is directly before Forever. All feedback is appreciated! :D

Dorian remained for a month and a half before leaving Skyhold for Tevinter. That was two months of perilous bonding between Ferron and Dorian. They went on their ‘honeymoon' (as Dorian liked to call it, but it was really a getaway for the couple for all their hard work), a vineyard deep in the heart of Orlais, where they couldn’t be bothered. Unfortunately, Dorian knew he was staying past his time, which was only going to make leaving more difficult on both of them. Ferron was beginning to convince himself that, because he hadn’t left already, that Dorian had changed his mind entirely about leaving.

Ferron would never forget how Dorian brought the inevitable back to his attention. They were tangled in each other’s limbs, basking in each other’s afterglow without a single care in the world, at least on the surface. Ferron was tracing the contours of Dorian’s chest, drifting off into sleep, when the dreaded moment started.

“Amatus…” he took Ferron’s hand in his before he began to place gentle kisses on his fingers, luring him from the grip of sleep. “I’m leaving tomorrow…” Their eyes met. Ferron let out a shaky breath as he stubbornly slipped his fingers away from Dorian’s grasp. He dropped his shocked gaze, retreating hastily inside his mind, not wanting this inescapable heartbreak to continue.

“I love you,” was all Ferron could manage, but the way his voice cracked told Dorian how harrowing this truly was for him. Dorian smoothed his cheek with his thumb, gently rubbing the skin in an attempt to comfort him. He placed another tender kiss on his forehead before letting out his hundredth apology in a strained whisper. There were unknown tears welling in his eyes as he pulled Ferron as close as possible, not allowing him to slip out of his reach for the time remaining until he began his trek.

Ferron insisted on Dorian taking their Fennec, Nairod, who was less than 8 months at the time. He also insisted that Dorian ride his Hart, Truffles, to Tevinter. Dorian, with sad eyes but a smile on his lips, made it very clear that Truffles didn’t like him and that Nairod would hate traveling to such a warm climate. Ferron huffed in disagreement, but held his tongue and gave into Dorian’s words. There was no use arguing. Dorian took one of the Inquisition’s horses and rode off, out into the cold mountains of Skyhold.

Ferron watched with a heavy heart at the gates, holding Nairod who was squirming and yipping in his arms, trying to go follow Dorian. The minute Dorian passed over the bridge, Nairod wiggled free and sprinted away, following Dorian’s scent. Ferron screamed it’s name before running to the stables, mounted Truffles, then galloped after the Fennec. He slowed when he saw Dorian, near the refugee camps outside of Skyhold, sitting on the ground and petting the animal. His mount was enjoying some hay behind him.

“Missing something?” Dorian chimed as he saw Ferron get off Truffles. The mage scooped up his “son” and carried him over to Ferron. Nairod barked happily, gently gnawing on Dorian’s fingers as his bushy tail waved contently. Ferron laughed nervously, explaining what happened. Dorian shook his head at the pup before handing it back to it’s other owner. The mage sighed, dropping his gaze as Ferron let the Fennec get comfortable in his arms. “Amatus,” Dorian whispered as he leaned towards Ferron, capturing his lips in one last goodbye. The pure emotion he provided once again sent waves crashing upon Ferron’s heart, churning his gut and sending a pain he could not describe through his being. They separated for once, since the end of Corypheus, and headed into the opposite direction of each other. The refugees in the immediate area looked upon them with heavy hearts and sadness in their eyes.

That was exactly two years ago, and once again Ferron found himself in a situation he did not want to be in. Divine Victoria (aka Cassandra) had summoned an Exalted Council between Ferelden and Orlais. They were both breathing down the Inquisitor’s neck, demanding that his power be quelled or reduced. On top of that, there was still no sign of his mentor and friend, Solas. Mother Giselle, who Ferron wasn’t too fond of, was informing him that his old friends were at Halamshiral, returning for this Council and for Ferron. He listened eagerly, exited to see all of his old pals. However, when she mentioned that Dorian was there on behalf of Tevinter, Ferron almost jumped out of his skin, barely catching her last questions and answering vaguely, trying to get her to excuse herself.

He sprinted across the grounds, not caring who saw. Ferron almost tripped up the steps when he caught sight of Dorian speaking to Duke Cyril. He was absolutely giddy to finally reconcile with his love. To be fair, Ferron had matured quite a bit over his time with the Inquisition, even more so in the last two years when there wasn’t much trouble to get into. He learned how to better deal with people, especially nobles. His brothers visited often, welcomed back despite the rocky first impression they provided. Ferron was still jumpy and most of the time lost, but it was part of his charm. At this moment, he didn’t care if his “mature” reputation was destroyed, the only thing he was focused on was Dorian.

When Dorian approached and showed no sign of having any sort of romantic involvement to the Inquisitor, Ferron’s heart almost dropped to his stomach. His smile slowly disappeared. The last letter Dorian sent three days ago, informing Ferron that he might be attending, had all their usual gooey banter that sent Ferron’s heart fluttering and heat rushing through his body. What had changed from now and then?

Moments later, Duke Cyril was speaking to him about the Council and the Inquisition, giving Ferron his view point on all of it. It became rather clear as to why Dorian was acting in such a way. This was a formal setting, Cyril was a Duke and Dorian was an Ambassador of Tevinter. In order to get respect, he needed to act the part. Dorian was always better at dealing with diplomacy than Ferron was. He made a mental note where Dorian was headed.

It felt like forever before Duke Cyril finally stopped talking. Ferron knew he should have listened, but his want to see Dorian was greater than petty chit-chat. It would probably bite him later, but he didn’t care. The love of his life was within reach, and he wasn’t about to let Dorian get off the hook with a simple “hello old friend”. Cyril finally stopped, bidding Ferron good luck. The elf gave a slight bow before he pivoted and raced down to Dorian’s last location.

He heard Varric toasting something, but Ferron wasn’t listening too closely. “Dorian-!” Ferron chimed, filled with pure happiness as he leaped into Dorian. He crashed into him, sending them both stumbling backwards and onto the ground. Dorian gasped his name, trying his best to limit the force at which they fell. Ferron smiled wide, sprinkling his face with kisses.

Dorian laughed lightly, “Amatus, I was hoping you would drop by,” he held Ferron’s cheeks, halting his kisses. Sera laughed wildly at the display. Dorian sat up and Ferron got back onto his feet, pulling Dorian up with him. Ferron wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He refused to ease up until Dorian returned the hug with just as much force and love. It felt nice to be back in his arms. When Dorian pulled away, Ferron slipped his hand in his before putting a little bit of space between them.

Varric continued whatever speech he was making, “Sparkles the Imperium doesn’t deserve you. Or want you. Shit, maybe it’ll even kill you, but _we’ll_ miss you, if it counts.” Ferron looked confused, his eyes trailed to Dorian’s face. It was conflicted in the same way it was two years ago around the time he decided to tell Ferron he was leaving. It made Ferron’s heart sink in his chest. His hand slid from Dorian’s, which was the only outward indication he gave. Dorian gave a slight glare to Varric, who caught on pretty quickly on the mistake he made. “…and you didn’t know. Well, I think it’s time for us to leave.”

Their companions left, leaving Bull sleeping by Dorian’s little resting spot. Ferron was slightly turned away from Dorian, watching as Cole vanished, Varric returned to Bran and Sera snuck away to cause more trouble. Dorian placed his hand on Ferron’s shoulder, “Ferron, I didn’t want you to find out like this…” he sighed when Ferron brushed him off and turned further away. “Amatus, please-,”

Ferron sighed in frustration as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to move towards the large fountain in front of the spa area. He stopped walking when he felt that it was far enough for prying ears. Dorian sighed his name once more, but Ferron only turned slowly, his eyes downcast. “I just got you back, _emma lath_ , and you-,” he sighed again, trying his best to keep everything collected.

Dorian pulled Ferron into him by his hips, closing any space between them. He dropped his voice, creating a more intimate setting for the couple. “I know, and believe me, love, I want to stay. I mulled over the decision to even come back here to see you, not that I didn’t want to, but I knew it would make it twice as hard to go back. My father is dead, Amatus. He was assassinated, and upon his death, everything, including his seat in the Magisterium, was left to me. This is my chance, Ferron, to make a difference.” He pleaded, his eyes soft and his grip tight on Ferron. He didn’t want to give Ferron the chance to slip away- or pull away.

Ferron wanted to scream. He knew Dorian had good intentions, and that he needed to do this in order to live with himself. Ferron wanted to kick and scream the first time he said he was leaving, but he held it all in, knowing that it would be selfish to keep Dorian in Skyhold when Dorian wanted to move forward with his life. They had done everything to keep in touch, and it still didn’t feel like enough. He stayed silent, afraid that he would snap at Dorian, which wouldn’t be fair at all.

Dorian continued without waiting for long, he knew Ferron was just a ball of unidentified emotions right now and he didn’t want to give him a chance to do something he would immediately regret, “The good news is, I found this neat little device in Minrathos, and using the Inquisition’s skills- specifically Dagna, who is one clever Dwarf – I managed to procure a crystal that can display the image of us to each other, voice and all. It will be like I’m there, next to you…minus the physical contact.” He smiled wide as he slipped one hand into his pocket and removed a small blue crystal with a leather cord wrapped around the top and made into a necklace. He used both hands to slide it over Ferron’s head, easily avoiding the tips of his ears.

Ferron looked at the crystal, than back to Dorian. His expression didn’t change much despite Dorian’s pride at finding a temporary solution to their problem. With a flat tone, Ferron kept his composure, “I’m going with you. You hear the rumors just as I do. The Council wants to disband the Inquisition and I’m not entirely against it.”

Dorian frowned, “You can’t go with me, Amatus, no matter how bad I want you there or how bad you want to go. I have big plans to really stir things up in the Imperium, and I don’t want you to get stuck in the cross-fire.”

“Oh, but you can put your life in danger?” Ferron challenged, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back, away from Dorian but not leaving his grasp. His voice was hard, and all this new information was overwhelming him. He could feel a slight anger bubble in his gut, but he tried his hardest to keep it under control.

Dorian shook his head, his eyes still soft and his frown deepening, “How could you say such a thing after all that I’ve watched you go through? I feared for you whenever I traveled alongside you, and doubly so when you would be forced to leave me behind. I have people at my back, people who I trust, just as you do.” He glanced down, took a deep breath, before he met Ferron’s gaze once again, “You’ve been through enough, my love. It’s time for you to catch your breath.”

Ferron seemed to ponder this for a few seconds, keeping his gaze hard all the while, harboring the anger he felt to come up with some sort of reply that would make Dorian feel his pain. He knew that would only cause him more heartache, so he decided to trust Dorian and let this go for now. They were reunited after _two years_ , there was no need to fight. His face softened as he relaxed in Dorian’s arms. He sighed with a smile crossing onto his lips, “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.”

Dorian smiled back and kissed his nose, “Don’t you remember? I’m _always_ right. Now, give me that kiss I’ve been waiting for. It’s been _two years_ after all.” He chuckled as Ferron pushed to his tip toes to be level with Dorian. He captured his lips with an unadulterated display of love, pushing for a tender passion that could make strangers heart flutter in their chests.

Ferron pulled away, weak in the knees and light headed. He missed those kisses. They could make every single issue he thought he had melt away. His hand brushed over Dorian’s new armor pieces. He frowned gently before raising an eyebrow, “You’ve gotten rather pointy since I last saw you… very _spikey_. Is that to display your power in the Imperium? The larger the spikes, the more people respect you?” He teased Dorian.

Dorian laughed gently, “No, it’s to keep all the Magisters from getting too close. A very _touchy_ bunch they are.” He kissed Ferron’s cheek before he pulled him tight against his chest once more. “Well, my love, why don’t we grab something to eat? Letters can only hold so much information.”

“As long as we get some private time to catch up on _other_ matters later.”


End file.
